Forgotten memories of her
by Sakura-chanxox
Summary: Mikan left Alice academy with her mom and took her friends memories of her too. Now shes back and only a few people remember her and Mikan has a few secrets too. What is she hiding? This is my first fanfic so plz be nice XD
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Omg this is like my first fanfic ever! Plzzz be nice! XD**

**Natsume: Tch…. Its gonna be horrible**

**Mikan: Natsume don't be mean to her!**

**Me: its alright *****glares at Netsuke***** hotaru!**

**Hotaru: Yes?**

**Me: Get your camera ready**

**Hotaru: Sure *****Grins wickedly with money signs in eyes*******

**Natsume: Crap**

**Mikan: Sakura-chan doesn't own Gakuen alice.**

**Summary:**_ Mikan left Alice academy with her mom and took her friends memories of her too. Now shes back and only a few people remember her and Mikan has a few secrets too. What is she hiding?_

Forgotten Memories of her

**Mikans POV**

The limo stopped in front of 2 huge gates. We're back at last. I missed everyone and I'm glad to see them all but, they already have forgotten me. I held back my tears, as I knew it was for the best. Yuka, my mom saw me and patted my back and nodded. Through her eyes she said, " I know, its alright," Its pretty funny really. 3 years ago I didn't even know she was alive and now we communicate easily as if we've been together our whole life. I breathed in. I'm gonna try to have fun on the first day of high school.

I stepped out of the car and was greeted by a grinning Narumi. He had arrived a month earlier then us to get everything prepared. He looked at me and smiled at me. "Welcome back Mikan- Chan!" he said in happy go lucky tone. "Ohayo Narumi-Sensei! It's great to be back!" I said in the most cheerful way I could. Truth was I'm not that happy go lucky idiot that pranced around the school when I was 10. But for everyone's sake I'll pretend.

He looked at me "Hi Mikan-chan! Inside we go" we walked until we got to the high school principle's door. As I entered I heard him say "Welcome back Mikan-chan," "Thank-you uncle Kazu. Am I to take missions with persona?" I asked in a serious monotone voice, I will protect the people I love. "Yes you may. But you and your brother shouldn't work too much. Now its time for class go with Narumi."

We walked until we got into a class. "Wait here until I say the signal," he told me.

**Natsume's POV**

I was reading my manga or trying to but all the stupid fan girls of mine kept bothering me and Ruka. "NATSUME-SAMA! PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH MEE! RUKA-KUN!" How annoying, then the stupid gay teacher I hate came in. he twirled inside the room in a frilly pink shirt and 80's hot pink pant. "HELLOOO MY LOVELY STUDENTS!" he cried. "What do you want gay?" some one said. "I have an announcement to make! We are having a new student! Please come in!" the gay said. I heard a few guys murmur about how they hoped it was a cute girl and right on cue a girl came walking in. she wore her hair in 2 pigtails that reached her waist and she had pale skin. She had big deep chocolate orbs for eyes and she had the natural beauty look, luscious red lips were curved into a bright big smile. She looked like the reincarnation of pure and innocence.

_**Flash back**_

"_Natsume! Natsume!" a familiar voice called out to me. I ignored her but secretly smiled to see her usual reaction. "Mou, Natsume!" she yelled. I looked up from my manga with a fake annoyed look "what do you want Polka?" I asked teasingly. "NATSUME! MY NAME IS NOT POLKA!" I turned toward her… _

That was all I remembered. Who was that girl? I knew that I harbored feelings toward her but why couldn't I remember her? Why did seeing this girl make me remember that? I haven't remembered anything from years ago.

**Mikans POV**

I walked into the classroom. What is everyone like now? I'm soo nervous! I walked in and saw everyone staring at me. Girls looked at me enviously while the boys had hearts in their eyes. I looked around and saw Hotaru working on a project all by herself. Then I turned and saw Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was glaring at me and Ruka was petting his bunny Usagi-chan. I smiled and said "hi there! My name is Mikan Sakura! Please call me Mikan-chan!" Narumi then glared at everyone, which made everyone shocked. "Stay away from my precious daughter!" he said hugging me. I sighed while everyone gasped, "stop uncle Narumi," I told him. "Fine he said in a chibi rabbit form. "Now any questions?" Narumi said. Many hands rose up. "What's your alice?" "What star rank are you?" "What's your ability class?" and the " Are you single questions?" I smiled and said, "I'm nullification Alice, I'm in special ability, special star and I am single" I told them all. Everyone gasped only Natsume was a special star. Narumi told me to sit next too Hotaru which I did. I smiled "nice to meet you Hotaru!" I said happily.

**Me: whoo! I'm done! I'll try my best to not quit this.**

**Natsume: it stinks**

**Mikan: Natsume don't be mean to Sakura-Chan! **

**Ruka: I hope we get to remember Mikan-chan soon.**

**Me: ohh first name * grins deviously***

**Ruka: *blushing* to tell the difference from you two!**

**Me: Ok so Mikan-chan!**

**Mikan: Pleas review ^^**


	2. The little girl

**Me: second chappie! =3**

**Mikan: good for u Sakura-chan!**

**Natsume: stupid author. Your probably gonna make something crappy.**

**Me: watch your language! Now I'm pissed off! Revenge!**

**Hotaru: cash!**

**Me: ok now then Ruka!**

**Ruka: But I wasn't in this!... Fine, Sakura-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

_Forgotten Memories of her_

_The little girl_

**Hotaru's POV**

The gay's "daughter" was actually pretty. I could make money off her. (A.N. Hotaru: money yes! Me: Ah Hotaru! Get out!) I looked down again to work on my invention. It was the Baka bazooka. This would be very helpful if any idiots came by. I smiled at myself evilly. I heard footsteps. Then an innocent voice said to me "Nice to meet you Hotaru!" who was this? I looked up to see the new girl sitting next to me with a huge smile and her hand out stretched to shake. I glared at her "What gives you the right to call me Hotaru? You should address me as Imai-san" I spat at her angrily for we haven't even met and now she was using first names? "Well we're gonna be best friends Hotaru!" she said smiling. "Best friend?" I asked incredulously "NO!" I answered. "Aww Hotaru-chan!" she whined. Good thing I just finished my Baka bazooka. I quickly picked it up and aimed it at her then shot. She crashed into a wall and everyone stared at me mouths wide open. "Don't piss me off!" I said dangerously. Then something ticked off in my brain. A memory

_**Flash back**_

"_HOTARUUUUUU!" a girl called my name. I smiled what a baka. I knew the voice of the girl; she was my best friend, the light. She charged at me with a hug and before she got me I whipped out my Baka gun and aimed at her thus forcing her to smash into the wall. It was an everyday routine and then she would cry like always and Inchou would help her._

I remembered that but I didn't know what she looked like. The girl was all colored in black but I could see the outline of pigtails and the elementary uniform. I then saw the girl crying "HOTARUUU! How can you be so mean?" she cried to me. The Inchou tried to help her up. But I could hear her faintly whisper fondly "Like old times." I stared at her "you look ugly when you cry…" I told her, her face lit up then I continued "but what do you mean like old times?" she looked shocked like she thought I didn't hear. I stared at her impatiently. "Well you must have heard wrong! I never went here before" she seemed sad while saying that, not really sad but absolutely down hearted. Something wasn't right here.

**Mikans POV**

Hotaru stared at me, what was she thinking? Before I tried to use the mind-reading alice I copied with my s-c-e alice (Steal-copy-erase) on her she said "you look ugly when you cry," she remembered that! I feel so happy! We're gonna be best friends again (A.N kiddish Mikan! =D)! But my happiness ended when she continued "but what do you mean like old times?" it wasn't a question but more of a demand for me to tell. I panicked; no one should've heard me! Damn I was careless. Everyone else seemed surprised by what Hotaru said. I had to think of something quick! "Well you must have heard wrong! I never went here before!" I might have been seemed defensive but if you listened really hard you could hear my sadness to deny the memories-that were good- I had here. There was a moment of silence, and then Hotaru cut in saying "what about Narumi being your uncle or "daddy"?" I smiled at her slyly "it's a secret," I said putting a finger to my mouth. Now I'm gonna skip the school day (A.N lazy author =p)

**Natsume's POV**

I sat at my sakura tree reading my manga trying to think about what happened. That girl was so… different. She seemed innocent but there was a total different side to her. "HEY! HEY YOU!" someone screamed. Who the **** is yelling while imp trying to think? I'm going to kill that person. I heard grass crunching near me "I meant you!" someone told me. The voice was feminine, ah great a stupid fan girl. I looked up to see the new girl wow she wanted a death wish already. "You want a death wish or something?" I said dangerously. "Boy, you're a rude one…" she paused think about something "Natsume Hyuuga." I glared at her "oh so you fell my good looks already" it felt fun teasing her like I was meant to do just that. "Ha!" she said, "like I would fall for a guy like you." Her voice wavered. "Never again," I heard her whisper to herself. I decided to keep that to myself though it irked me. What happened to her, who was this girl really, and why, did my heart race when she was near?

**Me: OMG I finished!**

**Natsume: finally…**

**Mikan: hey! You know she was busy with school!**

**Me: yes sorry about that and thanks soo much for reviewing and liking my story!**

**Hotaru: she will try to be better for the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm writing a little bit everyday so please be patient! :-]**

**Ruka: again I wasn't in this, but review please! Or my animals will be after you!**

**Me: so fun!**

**Ruka: to torture me?**

**Me: yep it passes the time. Don't worry I'll be nice next time! Thanks everyone ^_^**


	3. Hotaru's dream Part 1

**Me: ok third chapter! Yes!**

**Mikan: good for you sakura-chan! **

**Natsume: hn…**

**Ruka: please don't torture me!**

**Me: good idea! I should torture Ruka! =]**

**Hotaru: MONEY!**

**Me: oh yeah people how many chapters should I end this? You decide!**

**Mikan: sakura-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Minkan's POV**

My long auburn pigtailed hair swayed in the wind brushing against my face. The wind seemed to caress my pail cheeks and blow my hair around. It felt nice to stand under the sakura tree in the nice cool air. The sun shone brightly that the morning mildew shined like a star. It was pretty cloudy, not that bad of weather for the fall. I could see my breath in soft puffs of cold air. I felt at peace. Then the loud bangs of the class bell interrupted the calm serenity. I looked up and slowly made my way to class.

**Natsume's POV**

I watched the new girl. The one who already had a fan club. The one who wasn't in love with me yet. The one who dared to stay by **MY **sakura tree. She was daring. This girl was interesting and to me it felt like she belonged there. I heard the bell ring and saw the girl slowly get up from the tree and start moving to the school. She walked oh so slowly like she had all the time in the world. It was intriguing. What was she doing?

**Hotaru's POV**

I sat there working on a new invention. But I couldn't concentrate because of something that bothered me. I had a creation named Amanatsu but I didn't know how I designed her, yet I felt she was close to me so I kept her. I found her again yesterday and the first thing she said was "How is Mikan-chan?" penguin also asked me that too. But I answered, "Who is that?" they quickly shut their mouths. This is very irritating. Then the bell rang and class started. Narumi came in. he looked around as if trying to find someone then stopped and remembered something (A.N Hotaru is a psychic). Then I heard the mind reader say "wait what do you mean by that?" I looked up to see Narumi glare at him, which shut him up. "Come outside with me for a minute," he said in a dangerous voice. That was different, and I wasn't the only one who was surprised at his tone (A.N Hotaru doesn't get shocked XD). They came out a couple of minutes later and Koko had a confused face. I heard people whispering. "What did he tell you," I heard a dark voice say. Natsume. His tone was threatening like he would burn anyone here. Koko looked nervous, but he shook his head no saying he wasn't going to tell. That wasn't good. "Natsume-kun!" the gay said. "If you ask anymore questions imp going to have to use my alice on you." the boy looked startled then stopped. I stood up and said dangerously "I'm going to my lab, do not disturb me!" everyone nodded their heads scared except for Natsume who didn't care.

**Natsume's POV**

Use my alice on you. He said that. Before it would have no effect like when I was younger. But it always made me faint before. Now I do his command. You only follow his command if you were in love before. I dint understand until the recent memory. "_Natsume! Natsume!" "Natsume No Hentai!" _I heard her voice calling me and yelling at me when I flipped her skirt. Polka dots were her nickname for her under-ware pattern. But I couldn't remember her name. I looked out the window. The leaves of the trees fell down and flowed through the wind. The grass swayed back and forth. Class had ended long ago but I liked to watch the peaceful sunset. Then I saw her. A girl was sitting at my tree not caring if it was my property or not. I saw her pigtails flowing in the wind gracefully. I might as well get her out of there. But she seemed to belong there. Belong with me. What was I thinking? Did I fall for her when I don't even know her? I shook my head and then heard a screech trying to be pleasant; I turned to see the old hag Sumire Shoda. She was president of my fan club. "Natsume-kun!" she said in her ugly voice. One thing I disliked the most is a fan girl. "Were you thinking of me?" she asked trying to be cute. I made a disgusted face. Which immediately made her disappointed. "GO," I told her angrily. "Bye Natsume-kun" she said quickly then hurried off. I turned to look for the new girl Mikan but she was gone.

**Hotaru's POV**

I was working at my lab until I heard a voice "HOTARU!" it called. What idiot would come here? Obviously someone who wanted to die, I felt my body smush up against something soft. I looked to see that idiot new girl. "What do you want baka?" I said emotionless. I saw her smile and something flashed in my mind.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hotaru!" I heard her calling and my face started turning into a small smile. That idiot. She hugged me and I saw that pure and innocent smile of hers. That was my favorite smile. She was my best friend. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face._

" Get out!" I yelled at her. She frowned but I glared at her and she quickly left. It was pretty late so I went to bed.

_Next Hotaru's dream: she remembers_

**Me: I'm done!**

**Natsume: you took forever!**

**Me: sorry so busy I forgot =.=**

**Mikan: update soon then**

**Hotaru: my own chapter nice.**

**Ruka: review**


	4. Hotaru's dream Part 2

**Me: Yes! 4****th**** chapter!**

**Natsume: Hn…**

**Me: you are so unsocial! TALK OR I WILL EMBARRASS YOU!**

**Natsume: O.O uh bye**

**Mikan: somehow Natsume turned into a wimp **

**Hotaru: yes I caught that on tape!**

**Natsume: GIVE THAT TO ME!**

**Hotaru: It's flame resistant **

**Natsume: damn**

**Me: Ha-Ha! You loser**

**Mikan: Natsume you're really losing your cool**

**Ruka: When am I coming in?**

**Me: today so say the stuff**

**Ruka: fine sakura-chan doesn't own GA, Happy?**

_Hotaru's dream: she remembers_

**Hotaru's POV**

As I lay in bed my eyelids began feel heavy. As I slowly drifted into sleep my mind became blank and blurry. As my eyes finally closed everything went black and suddenly I was falling.

As I fell my violet eyes grew wider and wider as faces past me by. The one I saw the most was of a girl, her face bright and her big brown orbs twinkling with life and love. Her cheeks were rosy red and her hair was tied into 2 pigtails. She was wearing the elementary school uniform and had just become a 1-star. My feet touched the ground and to my surprise I found myself at the front of the school (A.N but still inside XD). There I saw that girl hugging me.

"Mikan," I sobbed.

"Shh" she whispered lovingly, "Its ok Hotaru. I will come back," she said. She gave me one last hug and transported with her mother to who-knows-where. My eyes fluttered open. I felt my cheeks stiffen as the wet tears that fell out of my eyes dry up. I got up to see it was 5 AM. I went to the bathroom and saw my red puffy eyes. Mikan, I can't believe I forgot! How could I? What about everyone else, we all loved Mikan and we forgot her. Only Naru seemed to know (A.N I think Naru is Narumi's nickname)

She took away our memories I concluded and went to change.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt my memory erasing alice grow weaker on Hotaru. So she remembers huh. I have to switch to Natsume. I think Hotaru remembers. I told Narumi telepathically. I felt him nod and I slowly got out bed (A.N loll sry she's in bed XD) I brushed my teeth, took a bath, and quietly made some breakfast. I had become quite, dangerous, skillful, and smarter. I had changed, darkness filled most of my heart but I cannot show that to my friends and loved ones. Narumi seems to know but that's to be expected, he is like my father figure. I quickly changed into my uniform. Today I would be going to the Special ability class or S.A for short. I pulled my golden brown hair into 2 messy pigtails so they would look like I messed them up by running. I sighed maybe I should wear them down for the dance coming soon; I had to buy a dress too. Being lost in my thoughts I lost track of time and I realized I would be late! I got out of my room and started walking to my class. When I saw the room door from the hallway I started at a light jog that looked like running to others. Out of nowhere Natsume comes and I knock into him. I fall to the ground, "what childish panties, polka dots" he said. "HENTAI!" I yelled at him and opened the door to the room. "HOTARU!" I cried hugging her. To everyone's surprise she lightly hugged back. "I missed you idiot," she whispered softly, "me too," I told her. BAM! I crashed into the wall from being hit by the baka cannon. "You had your hug," she said emotionless.

I smiled as Inchou helped me up. "SAKURA!" I heard my favorite–not- teacher say. "Go to your seat!" he ordered. "Hai Jin-jin," he growled at his nickname while others snickered.

**Natsume's POV**

I sat with my manga on my face and my feet propped up on the table. I watched her -Mikan- through one eye. Then the gay came in "ATTENTION! Miss Sakura will now sit next to Natsume Hyuuga, that is all" he said quickly leaving. Wait what! The room went into frenzy. "NATSUME-SAMA IS MINE" I heard the old hag screech. "HE CANT SIT WITH HER!" yelled other fan girls. I sighed not paying attention, until I saw the new girl right next to me. How did she get there? I didn't even hear her footsteps. There is something up with this girl. "Hi there!" she said with a sweet smile, "I'm Mikan!" "Tch," I replied (A.N oh Natsume's reply isn't even a word! Natsume: shut up!)

_Flash back_

"_Ohayo! My name is Mikan Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you all," a pigtailed brunette said happily. "HOTARU!" she yelled hugging the emotionless inventor. "Natsume-kun," she said happily. "You idiot you could've died if you sent that place on fire!" she yelled at me. All these memories of a girl named Mikan Sakura. The girl in front of me, how could I forget? All the memories and feelings rushed back for a split second._

**Mikans POV**

I watched as Natsume's eyes open wide. He sure is quick to remember when I barely talked to him. I softly smiled, then I dragged him outside. "You remember don't you Natsume?" I asked him seriously.

_Next chapter: Ruka's feelings_

**Me: DONE!**

**Mikan: yay they remembered**

**Ruka: where was i?**

**Me: O.O I totally forgot next chapter is yours now**

**Ruka: Yes!**

**Natsume: whatever review**


	5. Ruka

**Me: OMG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

**Ruka: FOR MY STORY YOU HAVE NO PLOT!**

**Natsume: that sucks**

**Hotaru: Let me get some nice pictures!**

**Me: yes!**

**Mikan: *****sigh*****, Sakura-chan doesn't own GA!**

**Me: maybe I should make some OC characters…**

**Narrator POV**

As Natsume and Mikan came out they had no idea, well Natsume had no idea, that a pair of blue eyes watched them listening in on the conversation…

**Ruka POV**

I saw Sakura-san take Natsume by the hand and lead them outside. I wondered why I was the only one that remembered Mikan. Everyone else completely ignored her and called her the new girl except for her fan boys. I tried asking Natsume about her when she left and the day she returned. He looked at me and said

"Who?" I sat bewildered by a tree. Even her best friend had not known who she was. Each day I longed to know what was happening to her. When she came again I felt so happy.

I watched her go by her everyday her long silky auburn hair flowing in the wind. Her cherry red lips form a cute pout and the way her hazel eyes seemed to emit the same purity as before.

But something was off.

It seemed like she was hiding something. She seemed more elegant not clumsy like she acts during school, her eyes were intelligent but lifeless, not like her lively eyes from before. The way she acted was just like before and I found myself falling for her again. Because I fell I found out her secret. She was pretending. She was not the same person but still acted like she was nonetheless that the others forgot about her.

One night while waiting for Natsume to come back from a mission I saw her unmistakable figure flee into the darkness of night. My heart was about to break. _Have they put you to do the dirty work of the academy too? Mikan, what's going on? Can't you tell me?_ I watch her every day; surely she knows that I have never forgotten her. Then why is she doing this to me? I know though, she has feelings for Natsume, not me.

**Narrator POV**

As the boy hid his unshed tears a raven-haired girl watched in agony at her love's sadness over her best friend. She found no fault in her best friend for him loving her but it hurt. _Is this how he feels?_ She thought _she chose his best friend and not him. Like wise he chose her, not me._ Hotaru, not wanting to watch Ruka to watch anymore put an emotionless face and took out her camera. Click! Click! Click! Ruka angrily turned around to see Hotaru flashing pictures of him. "these will make good profit," she whispered her eyes shined with greed, which was really a cover up emotion. She started to walk away and Ruka chased her yelling "give me those photos!"

**Hotaru's POV**

We ran around until it was sunset. Secretly I found him more amusing and I caught myself almost smiling. Even when I forgot most of my memories of Mikan plus the ones of Ruka I still felt a soft spot for the bunny boy. Now I remember, and I love him even more. When we made it to a tree I stopped he seemed confused but also stopped. Then I saw his blue eyes get angry. "why do you do this!" he shouted angrily "Do you like teasing me? is it fun to do this to me? do you know how I feel? You will never know how it feels to be rejected for your best friend?" he shouted angrily. He realized his sudden outburst and quickly muttered "I'm sorry I'm just angry. I didn't mean to take it out on you," but I didn't care " Of course I now! When I finally realized that I loved you, you already chose Mikan instead of me! I know how you're feeling! I hate it when you're sad because it makes me sad too!" I screamed at him. My amethyst eyes widened at my sudden confession, I hid my face in embarrassment.

**Ruka's POV**

My eyes were wide open at her confession. She also seemed surprised by it and hid her face from me. my heart started thumping really fast. What was going on? I thought I loved Mikan? Why am I feeling this way towards Hotaru? I quickly returned to my memories of her taking photos of me. when I chased her I felt so happy, but didn't know why. When she was acting weird when Mikan left and more closed I felt my heart breaking into pieces. But, because I didn't even know my feelings I thought it was for Mikan. My eyes widened a little bit more as I realized though I loved Mikan it was like a sister brother relationship and I thought she couldn't trust me like her brother. But for Hotaru I found myself falling in love with her, the cold heartless ice queen. She was independent, strong, and if had a genuine love for those she cared about. I always wanted to have some of her love, but right now she seemed so fragile as if one word could break her into one thousand pieces.

**Hotaru's POV**

I cant believe I said that to him. He was the charming prince charming for all the princesses, and I was the cold heartless ice queen, it was sickening though, even with that title I was afraid of being rejected. "Hotaru," he said gently after some time. I put my hands to my ear, "NO!" I screamed not wanting to hear the rejection. "Hotaru," he tried again. "NO!" I cried again shaking my head. I felt soft, warm arms pull me into a tight embrace. He took my hand away from my ear and softly whispered " I love you too," then he lightly kissed my forehead. I couldn't stop myself and I cried from all my happiness into his shirt. He seemed surprised then softly stroked my hair whispering it's ok and sweet things to me.

**Me: Omg I finished! And I could totally see the image of him stroking Hotaru!**

**Ruka: *blushes* uh I didn't know this was what you thought about for my own chapter**

**Me: well I sed there mite be RXH **

**Mikan: YOU TOOK FOREVER!**

**Me: sorry! I almost forgot but at least I remembered today!**

**Natsume: tch but just hurry up with your updates**

**Me: I'll try! Plz review ^_^ **


	6. They remember! Whats with Mikan?

**Me: wow I havent updated in soo long!**

**Mikan: why havent you!**

**Me: sorry I was too lazy**

**Natsume:tch horrible excuse**

**Hotaru: What the hell about the last chapter!**

**Me: I did tht for the RxH fans!**

**Ruka: *blushes because of last chapter***

**Yuu: can I join the story?**

**me: maybe so do the disclaimer like Ruka!**

**Yuu: Sakura-chan does not own Alice academy or GA!**

**Mikan's POV**

I dragged Natsume out the hall knowing that Ruka was watching. I kept him there as a hint I guess. I secretly smiled as I knew what was goint to happen to them. My attention snapped back to Natsume.

"you remember don't you Natsume?" I asked seriously.

"Tch. Yea but what did you do to make us forget?" he said in a plain matter.

"It's a secret Hyuuga," I said giving him a glare," guess I can make everyone remember now." I said trying to sound like I didn't care. I love you all but I have changed, it's hard to be like my old self.

**Nattie's POV (A.N. Natsume: stupid author! It's NATSUME!)**

**Fine: Natsume's POV **

She walked away. I followed her.

"Mikan!" I called to her but she glared at me. I froze, what happened to her?

"Remember," she commanded and with a snap of her finger everyone's faces' were twisted in pain because their head hurt.

"MIKAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" yelled a pink haired girl, her name was Anna?

"Tch," was all mikan said. Everyone stared at her in shock. Permy **(A.N Sumire for those who dont know go read the manga!) **quickly yelled " SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN? ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL NATSUME FROM ME?" She screeched in her horrible voice. I winced slightly. "Shut the hell up Permy! Im through playing games!" Mikan growled in a dangerously low voice. She sent a death glare to everyone and left. "mikan," I heard the cold inventor sob, "What have they one to you?"

***Author's Note***

**Me: sorry again for late update! I hope I can update at least once a month!**

**Mikan: if you send more reviews Sakura-Chan will write faster!**

**Natsume: I dont want this girl making me seem like an idiot!**

**Hotaru: oh Hyuuga, you already are**

**Ruka: . bye**


	7. This is going to be a long day

**Me:Hey guys! I'm dedicating this chapter for all who reviewed! **

**Chapter 1: ****BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs,**** DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-,VampireLover189,Mika-Chan13**

**Chapter 2: Nilsia, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Princess1548,DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-,****PeterSusanEdmundLucyPevensie,**

**Chapter 3: xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx,**

**Chapter4: Melyss, SORRY I FORGOTMY USERNAME (Np), ellabell,**

**Chapter5: VeronicaLover123**

**Chapter6: VeronicaLover123, Melyss, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Nanagi-chanz, Fallen-Angel-RM, Mikko, Cutielilmiss, ellabell, CrimsonXHazel**

**THNX AGEN N SRY FOR LONG THING!**

**Ruka: Sakura-chan does not own GA!  
**

**Mikan's POV**

I lay in the soft green grass, the wind blew, and the trees and bushes rustled. I felt my eyes water up at what I had done. I had glared at my friends! I have to push them away, its for their own safety but why is it so hard. I cant stand bubbly people, they are too annoying and always so optimistic. Thinking back, I was really just liked that. A loud, annoying, immature brat.

"no wonder Hotaru got pissed off at me so much," I mumbled. I heard a twig crack and a curse. Natsume.

"Hyugga, what the hell are you doing?" I asked lacing my voice in hate. Oh how I wanted to throw my arms around him and say how much I missed him and everyone.

He shrugged. My vein twitched. Couldn't he come up with an answer besides his usual quirks? I looked back at him and stuck out my tounge. His face was shocked, confused, then he was amused. He was amused when he saw my horrified look at what I had done out of habit! NATSUME NO BAKA!

**Narrator's POV**

She stalked off leaving an amused Natsume behind. _You may have changed on the outside but your still the same polka-dotted panties girl I know, and I will bring you back!_ He thought it with so much confidence that Sakura-chanxox decided against telling him 'in your dreams!'.

_At the classroom_

The room was silent. Their faces were horrified at the sight before them. Hotaru was crying- sort of-! They thought they would never see the day but here it was. _Man,_ they all thought _if Hotaru is crying there is 2 things going on! 1. The world's gonna end! 2. This was really, really, really bad and do not __upset her!_ To their surprise Hotaru looked up. They froze, she glared as if saying what are you looking at? She laid her head down again on the wooden table.

**Mikan's POV**

I walked into the room. Silence. I glanced around as discreetly as I could. The crowd was gloomy. Narumi pranced in.

"GOOD MORNING MY PIE EATING STUDENTS!" he shouted. He was wearing a frilly pink dress with orange and blue tights with pop out sneakers. I crinkled my nose in distaste at my "father's" clothes. Kids stared at him with incredulous looks plastered on. I saw a pie on the teachers desk, _his new _food_ obsession! _I cringed at the thought of a fat Narumi prancing around in even more horrible clothes. I doubt anyone would like to see that, I made a mental note to re-tell him about the food pyramid and dieting. I heard a familiar ring

_Ice by Lights_

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly  
What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly  
You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze_

[Chorus:]  
What I mean is, all I need is,  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice

I quickly pulled out my phone before the song kept going on. I snatched it up and with a quick beep I answered "hello?"

kids looked at me but one swift glare made them turn around.

"Mikki!" I heard a playful voice shout into my ear. I groaned as I pulled the phone away from my hurting ear.

" Shut up! Your tool loud! I almost broke my ear!" I yelled into the phone (A.N now who's loud? Ow mikan!)

"awww," she whined

"What do you want?" I asked getting to the point

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice dripping with fake innocence. I growled. This was going to be a long day.

**Me: I'm back!**

**Mikan: SAKURA-CHAN! you didnt update in like forever!**

**Me: I'm sorry i'm such a lazy bum but I do hope all of you had a great vacation!**

**Natsume: This baka *points at Sakura* doesnt own the song ice **

**Hotaru: yes and she will try to write sooner**

**Me: yes because I feel so guilty while other authors left you christmas or new years stuff!**

**Ruka: Please review!**


	8. Surprise! Starbucks coffee shower!

**Me: OMG! Thnx ppls who reviewed! this is for you guys! Now im not gonna write the whole dedication so I can get on with it, HOTARU!**

**Hotaru: 100 rabbits please**

**Me: Thats so expensive! *hands money***

**Hotaru: thank you for you generous donation. *Holds a sign up***

***_This Baka does not own Gakuen Alice or else you would have to wait forever to finally get it!*_**

**Me: Mou, Hotaru-chan is so mean!**

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikki! Are you even listening to me!" the tone of the voice was impatient.

"what," I said emotionless "why did you call?"

"YOU WILL NEVER GUESS!" She yelled, before I even could respond she practically burst out "I'M COMING TO JAPAN!"

Unfortunately I chose that time to drink my Starbucks coffee so when I shouted out "NANI?" Starbucks flew out of my mouth everywhere. People turned around with disgusted looks but I didnt care. The blood drew out of my face.

"Where are you now?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Well we're at the airport! Everyone is tagging along! We're going to transfer in tomorrow!" she yelled ecstatic. My head felt light, I thought I was going to faint.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my name being called. One was an unclear phone voice, the other sounded closer, like Hotaru. I zoned out before I could check.

**Natsume's POV **

The idiot yells loud, but that was before, well that was what I thought. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with Polka: Brain-damage? Maybe, Amnesia? No, she remembers us. A new found brain? Impossible, she's just an idiot!

"NANI!" I heard the most annoying sound disturb my awesome thoughts (egotistical Nattie! Ow Nattie don- ow!). I turned to see a befuddled (A.N heehee what a funny word) polka. The disgusting thing was that her coffe squirted out of her mouth and sprayed people. They were glaring but her's was more intense that gave up. I saw her face paling and hey eyes widening. She seemed to be talking on her phone- wait! What! Why does she get such an awesome phone? (A.N just imagine your dream phone) she seemed to sway.

I saw the blackmailer glance at Polka nervously watching her. When she fell back it was all slow motion.

The blackmailer yelled "Mikan!" and rushed to her side. Wait a minute again! I thought she was being all high and mighty and cool. This was different. I quickly followed the blackmailer and Polka's other friends out the door to the nurse.

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up to an unfamilliar room. Amerest eyes stared at me in worry. i groaned! this day just got worse!

**Me: yeah sorry such a short chappie but i hope you like it**

**Mikan: Natsume was so OOC**

**Me: yea, not my intention**

**Hotaru: Review  
**


End file.
